Witness This
by Tituba3
Summary: Rukia's a Marshall and Ichigo is her unbelievably good looking witness. On the way to his new home circumstances alter, hearts change, and danger leaves their precarious future very uncertain. 3,000 word drabble written for IchiRukiLove Contest.


_**Witness This**_

**By Tituba**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Bleach affiliates.**

**IchiRukiLove 'That Was Interesting' Challenge**

**Word Count: 3000 (I'm really not kidding.)**

**Rating: M**

**(A/N: ****Once again, written for IchiRukiLove Group Challenge. Had to be 1000 to 3000 words and include the phrase 'That was Interesting.'**

**I kind of got the idea by watching the USA series, __****In Plain Sight****. Kind of wish it could be longer, the lemon's a bit short (not like my normal ones ;P ), but the general point is there. I was wondering about making this a longer fic but with, ah, college coming up soon I thought I'd hold off.**

**Enjoy! Comments welcome!)**

The officer opened the door for him and Ichigo nodded in silent thanks.

The room was very white and very clean. Ichigo almost felt uncomfortable in the sparkling area. The only thing that really kept him inside the room was the person currently lying on the bed. She was staring pointedly at the ceiling even though he was quite positive that she could hear his footsteps.

He took the chair beside her and scooted close. His hand reached out to grip hers but she jerked her fingers away.

He simply chuckled, "Please, Rukia, that was interesting at _least_."

"Interesting?" She ground out, her fingers tightening into fists, "I got _shot_ because of you, Ichigo." She tossed her head to the side and snarled. "But go ahead, call it interesting if you like."

He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You wouldn't have been shot if you hadn't pushed me down."

She jerked her head in his direction and slammed her fists down onto her soft bed. "Maybe you've forgotten but you're still my witness and it's kind of important that I keep you _alive_."

He just scooted closer to her snarling expression. He smiled and moved until his face was only a few inches from hers. "I'm not your witness anymore."

"You're not?" She spat sarcastically.

Ichigo just smiled at her dubiously furious tone. Her eyes were livid but his were sparkling with mirth. "Nope."

-!!-

"_I've got an ex-cop as a witness?" Rukia muttered, running her hand down her face, "You've got to be kidding me."_

"_I'm not," Her boss told her solemnly. He passed her his file and she caught it. She took one look at him and groaned; great, a pretty-boy cop who got his nose stuck in someone else's business. "He said he'd fully cooperate."_

"Sure_ he will."_

"_Listen Rukia," her boss told her, "He signed the contract so he's getting the whole package. You and I just need to trust him."_

"_I'll trust him like I trust Republicans."_

"_Then maybe I should warn you. I'm a conservative." Said a powerful voice from the edge of the room._

_Rukia and her boss turned around and stared at the person who just entered the room. He was tall, much taller than any of the other witnesses Rukia normally protected. His body was sharply toned and sinewy. His face, while incredibly handsome, was pressed into a semi-permanent frown. His eyes were a stunning shade of honeyed amber and looked like they could pierce through concrete. Rukia felt a small shiver run up her spine but she stood stubbornly. His eyes were fixed on her, his intense stare burning her skin, and she wouldn't let him get to her._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki I presume." She ground out._

_He cocked his head to the side and smirked, "At least for now. I do get a new name, right?"_

"_You've read the contract," Rukia hissed, she couldn't believe that she was already on the defense with him, it was like he was provoking her without actually doing anything. "You know what you get."_

_He leaned against the doorway and looked her up and down. "Of course…" he continued, staring at her and grinning, "I didn't know Marshals came as pretty as you."_

_Her boss looked at her with amused eyes and chuckled softly at the jibe._

_Rukia quickly slid her jacket to the side and displayed her nine millimeter, "Take a good look because this is all you're gonna see."_

_He just smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "Only time will tell."_

-!!-

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Rukia demanded, struggling to sit up in her hospital bed. Her ebony hair fell down to her shoulders and her gown slipped as well. Ichigo swallowed hard when he saw her bandages and he immediately rose to help her up. She shook off his hands but he was just as stubborn as she.

"What I mean is," he sighed, sitting back down, "Is that I opted out of the program. I'm no longer a federal witness."

"And why," she spat, glaring and gritting her teeth angrily, "Would you do something as fucked up as that?"

"After that guy shot you I grabbed your gun and put several rounds into his chest."

-!!-

_Rukia knocked on the door to Ichigo's motel room and sighed. Her witness just _had_ to be out of towels and the manager just _had_ to have a bum leg. She grumbled as she shifted them and waited for Ichigo to open the door._

_She leaned against the fixture and heard the water running inside. She groaned aloud when she thought of him in there… naked._

_She had been with the man for five days straight. Five days stuck in a cramped car, eating crappy food, and sleeping in rodent-ridden hotel rooms on their way to his new home. Five days of barely conversing, regularly arguing, and trying to hide the sexual tension that was practically oozing between them._

_She sighed heavily and rested her head against the door. Why in the world did he have to be so attractive? All this week she had been acting like a horny teenager. She had known the man for barely six days and whenever she saw him her stomach would twist and her heart would start to pound. Honestly, she should be old enough to control such feelings. Especially if they were for a witness. The rules were very strict about that sort of thing. A Marshal could never have relations with a witness. It could compromise the integrity of the entire system._

"_Just stop," she muttered to herself before pushing the door open and stepping inside._

"_Kurosaki!" She yelled into the room, she glanced at the room before wrinkling her nose and shoving the towels onto the bed. "I brought you towels!"_

_She heard the water turn off and she stiffened. Her heart sped up in her chest and she swallowed before turning back to the door. She made it three steps before she froze. Her body was shaking but she tried to quell it._

_She _couldn't_._

_She didn't know what was going on. She heard the door to the bathroom open with a click and tried to get her body to move. She felt…Christ she didn't know what she felt. She just wanted to turn around. She wanted to see him. She wanted to have him naked, hot, and sliding against her skin._

"_Did you come here to give me something other than towels?" A husky voice asked her from behind._

_Rukia's breathing was coming so fast that she thought that she might hyperventilate. It was too late to back down now. Too late for second guessing. She just had to close her eyes and leap._

_In one decisive move she flipped around and pressed her back against the door. "Yeah," she whispered, her courage kicked in as her eyes slid down his body. He was completely naked, his golden body glowing in the dim light of the room, his cock stiffening the longer she stared._

_All of her doubts flew out the window the moment she saw him. She forgot about being a Marshall and about keeping her witness at arms length._

_Right now, she was only a woman._

_Her hands came to the edges of her shirt and she pulled it over her head. It fell to the ground in a tiny heap and her sports bra soon followed. Her hands were on the button of her jeans when he finally came to her._

_Her fingers continued to tug down her pants while his hot mouth drove against hers. He was exquisite; his taste like the most exotic spices all mixed together. His tongue was tasting hers, touching hers, and pleasing every inch of her mouth while his hands palmed her breasts. She groaned into him as his fingers tugged at her alert nipples._

_His mouth began to run down her body. She felt the heat from his newly showered skin slide against hers. She gasped hard when his lips found her ripe breasts. She desperately tugged her pants down and threw her arms around his body. He was wrapping himself around her and pulling her towards the bed. Rukia was gasped and writhed with him._

_He threw her down onto the bed and ripped off the rest of her clothing. He crawled over top of her and began kissing every inch of her. Rukia gripped his shoulders roughly and threw her head back against the pillow. She shouted his name as he licked the insides of her thighs and proceeded to gnaw wildly at her center._

_She came harder than she had ever come before in her life. He lapped all of her juices and then slid up her dazed body. She felt his cock probe her as though he was testing her. She groaned and pushed herself down onto him. She heard him hiss as he felt her clenching around him._

_Rukia let out a lengthy moan as she became used to the feel of him. He was so long… so thick… so fucking big._

_He grunted hotly as he thrust wildly into her. Rukia clutched at him desperately, trying to find some kind of purchase on his body. His skin was slick with water and sweat. She tangled her legs together with his and fought to keep up with his erratic thrusts. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth opened into a silent scream the harder he went. Christ it felt so good!_

_It wasn't long before Rukia could feel her second orgasm battering through her body. As she came, Ichigo joined her._

_With one roar of satisfaction he fell on top of her, gasping for breath. Rukia clutched at his body as hard as she could and buried her face in his shoulder. Her mind was blissfully empty right now. She wouldn't think about the consequences of what had just happened between them. She wouldn't. Not when it felt so good._

_They stayed for only a few more moments before Ichigo raised his head to hers, kissed her, and started over again._

-!!-

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She moaned, pressing a hand to her head.

"I'm not," Ichigo assured her, leaning in closer just to smell the fragrance of her skin. "Besides, I think I did the right thing."

"You killed a man, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "You could go to jail!"

"I've already talked it out with the D.A.," he shrugged, "That man wanted _me_ dead, he wasn't trying to kill you; I merely defended myself. I can assure you it's all justifiable."

"You fucking bastard," Rukia moaned, "You crazy, fucking bastard…" she paused and instantly whipped her head around. "Wait a minute… you mean that was the man who—who wanted you dead? He was the reason—"

"I was in witness protection?" Ichigo finished, not able to help the grin that started to spread over his face. "Yeah, that's the one."

"He… he's _dead_?" She gaped.

"He's dead." Ichigo affirmed, "Which is basically why I'm getting out of the program."

Rukia's eyes widened to the point of tea saucers. She swallowed hard and shook her head, whispering, "Are you sure there are no others? No one else who'd want to…"

"Kill me?" Ichigo finished after she trailed off into silence. His hand found its way onto her hospital bed and slithered towards her fingers. He laced them together and pressed his palm tightly against hers. "No one. I'm sure of it."

-!!-

_Rukia was walking with Ichigo in a crowded street. There must have been some sort of carnival or something because there were young children and parents everywhere. The sun was beating down on their backs and Rukia longed for one of the cold treats being sold a few feet away._

"_Rukia…"_

_She kept her head stubbornly to the front. She didn't want to have this talk with him now. She never wanted to have this talk with him. Only a few hours had transpired since their tryst in the motel room. She was still sore and satiated in places neither had any business being._

"Rukia_…"_

_His voice was more insistent. She looked ahead and continued walking. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to relive what was basically the best night of her life. She didn't want to face the fact that in a couple of hours he would disappear from her life. He would get a new name, a new job, and a completely new identity._

_Aside from the occasional check-ups she'd never see him again._

_It was so crazy… but Rukia felt her heart breaking at this thought. She didn't know what the hell he had done to her last night but… Christ, last night, during their final moments of bliss, he had held her hands, tenderly kissed her, and whispered sweet things into her ear as he pleasured her. She had never felt as beautiful or precious or _loved_ as she had last night._

_She had felt it all last night. She just couldn't let herself believe it. Her heart had opened to a man whom she had known only a few days. _Days!_ That wasn't possible. She couldn't have fallen for a guy whom she argued with, fought physically with, and really couldn't stand._

_Then how was it that her heart was breaking at the thought of him leaving?_

"_Rukia!"_

_He grabbed her arm and swung her around. She had to be careful not to hit any children in the process but did end up knocking over a few cotton candy sticks._

"_What?" She demanded, her cheeks were hot, her eyes were livid, and her body was shaking but she stubbornly told herself that it had nothing to do with him._

_His hands were immediately on her face and before she could stop it his lips were on hers. She moaned softly and fought the tears that were building—for some reason—behind her eyes. She kissed him back though. She kissed him like she would if she would see him again. When they pulled apart he was breathing just as hard as she, except she was also fighting back tears._

"_We need to talk about it," he whispered tightly, framing her face between his hands. She tried to shake her head but he wouldn't let her. "Rukia… we have to. We—I—Christ woman," he swallowed heavily and bit his lip. "I don't know what it was but… that last time… I really felt, ah, connected, you know?"_

Yes, oh God yes! I know!_ She wanted to scream._

"_Rukia," he frowned, piercing his eyes into hers, "Maybe… we can rethink my whole identity thing. I know how to protect myself, we can find the guy, and maybe we can—"_

_Something glinted out of the corner of Rukia's eye. For only a second, she flicked them away from Ichigo's face and glanced at what it was. Her heart stopped in her chest the moment she recognized the barrel of a gun._

_Without even thinking she grabbed Ichigo's wrists and yanked them away from her face. In his state of shock he must not have known what was going on. Rukia jerked him down as fast as he could and his knees hit the concrete with a resounding thud._

_The next thing she knew there was fire ripping through her shoulder. She must have screamed—she thought she screamed—but she couldn't be sure. Someone was shouting her name, screaming for her, and then someone grabbed something from her hip. She fell limply to the ground while people shrieked and shouted around them. Everyone was running in different directions, causing the ground to shake beneath her._

_She heard a few more pops of a gun and then felt someone holding her as carefully as they could. They were shouting for help, screaming into a cell phone, and pleading with her not to die._

_Her only thought before she passed out was that she hoped she could comply._

-!!-

She stared blankly at him before biting her bottom lip. Cautiously, she reached out a hand and touched the side of his face. He raised his own hand and placed it atop hers.

"So what will you do?" She whispered, for some reason, her eyes were prickling.

Ichigo shrugged and tightened his grip on her hand. "Well, I've been thinking… being a Marshall sounds pretty interesting."

Rukia blanched and felt her bottom jaw quivering. "But your family—"

"Wants me to be happy," he interrupted, leaning even closer to her, "I think they'll understand once I tell them I've found the one woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Rukia's eyes widened and she felt her throat constricting to the point of choking. "B-But you've only known me for—"

"A week, I know… but Rukia…" he sighed and moved his eyes up to hers. Rukia gasped at what she saw; his eyes were glowing, golden, and utterly beautiful. The way he was looking at her… it made her heart melt inside of her chest. "When I see something I want I go for it." He grinned and said, "Rukia… I want _you_."

She stared at him before murmuring, "You're serious."

He moved closer and closer to her until his lips were only a breath away from hers. "Yeah. I am."

With that, he closed the distance between them and gave Rukia the most scintillatingly sweet kiss she had ever received in her entire life.

When they parted Rukia smiled and gripped his hand gently, "But if I ever get shot because of you again," she muttered, kissing his cheek as she spoke, "I'm killing you in your sleep and making it look like an accident." She pulled back and pressed her forehead against his. "Fair enough?"

He smirked, "If you say so."

Then he couldn't speak because he was simply too busy kissing her.


End file.
